What He Didn't Know
by I.Need.Imagination
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke sabía que un día lo único que le quedaría es la memoria que ella tenía de él. Pero, él no sabía porque sentía que algo faltaba? xSasuxSakux


Ni el trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo traduzco la historia de Day-Dreamer Dango

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sabía que un día todos lo dejarían.

Porque él los dejó,

porque él les dio la espalda.

Uchiha Sasuke sabía,

que un día su llamado hermano dejaría de buscarlo y seguiría con su propia vida.

Uchiha Sasuke sabía,

que un día cierta chica también seguiría con su vida y que él sólo sería parte de la memoria de su niñez.

Él sabía,

que _si _ella lo dejaba, a él no le importaría. De hecho, él estaría encantado por que el lazo por fin se acabaría.

Él sabía,

que _si _ellos lo dejaban, a él no le importaría. De hecho, él estaría encantado. Él ya no tendría que pensar sobre que pasaría _si_ él los encontraba en una misión o viaje. Él ya no tendría que molestarse en hablarles.

Uchiha Sasuke sabía que no lloraría el día, cuando todos en realidad _sí_ le dieran la espalda.

Él ya tenía sus propios compañeros, y él era el líder.

Él mató a su hermano, aunque ahora se arrepintiera.

Pero su vida era perfecta.

Su equipo era casi invencible.

Él tenía todo lo que deseaba: Poder.

Él no sabía por qué _ellos_ decían que estaba mal. Por qué decían que lo que él hacía era malo. Pero ellos no sabían nada de él.

Aunque algo faltaba.

Esa era la única cosa que lo confundía; la cosa que él no sabía.

-

-

-

Ellos seguirían buscándolo,

y cuando lo encontraban, él mantendría su pose cool.

Él sabía,

que él ignoraría lo que ellos dijeran, lo que sea que ellos hicieran _sólo _para llevarlo a casa.

Él sabía,

que él dejaría que su nueva molesta pelirroja fan girl se burlara de ellos y los insultara.

A él no le importaba.

Pero cuando él veía la cara de _ella_ hacer una expresión de dolor,

él sólo no podía entender por que su pecho también le dolía.

Y cuando rompieron en una pelea, él no sabía por que hacia que sus golpes y patadas fallaran con ella.

Él no sabía porque le dolía cuando ella obtenía un golpe de sus nuevos compañeros. Él no sabía porque el sentía que debería ser él el que la abrazara cuando caía al suelo, inconsciente. Él no sabía porque él quería ser el que la mantuviera segura.

Él no sabía porque estaba celoso de Naruto.

Él no sabía _porqué _después de sus encuentros, él quería verla a ella de nuevo.

-

-

"Saske, por qué vamos a ir de nuevo?" preguntó Suigetsu mientras se encaminaban por la arena que cubría todo.

Sasuke miró el papel blanco que sostenía.

"Porque estoy invitado," respondió Sasuke, "sólo curiosidad." Agregó.

Karin miró la invitación y suspiró.

"Pensé que el lazo se había acabado," murmuró ella.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

"Cierto," dijo él, estando de acuerdo con ella. "Sólo estoy curioso." dijo de nuevo.

Él miró de nuevo a la invitación. Los compañeros de equipo de él intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Siendo honestos, a Sasuke nunca le habían interesado cosas así. A él _no_ le importaría. Porque decía que el lazo estaba roto.

Él leyó las palabras que estaban en el pequeño pedazo de papel blanco;

_Querid__o Sr. Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Usted y su Equipo Águila están invitados a la boda de uno de los "rockies" de Konoha._

_La boda será en el siguiente lugar y tiempo, y en la siguiente estación:_

_Lugar: País de la Arena. La Torre del Kazekage._

_Hora: 16:00 pm-12:00 am._

_Estación: Primavera._

_Esperamos verlo ahí._

_Sinceramente,_

_El Sexto Hokage, Naruto._

Él entorno los ojos mientras miraba la estación por un largo tiempo.

"Oh, miren, el Pais de la Arena," apuntó Karin. Ellos miraron adelante y lo vieron. Gente se reunía en la entrada delantera, empujándose para entrar al país.

Sasuke no sabía por que estaba preocupado, tan _miedoso_, que pudiese ser _ella_.

"Podríamos saltar la pared," Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente al mirar la gran café pared. Todos asintieron y saltaron.

"Deténganse!"

Sasuke se giró para ver a un ANBU de Konoha detrás de ellos sobre la gran pared.

"Viniste," murmuró el ANBU, incredulidad evidente en su voz. Él se quitó la máscara; Neji lo miraba, aún en estado de shock.

Sasuke le asintió. Neji se compuso y asintió de vuelta. Y luego sonrió.

"Chico, pensamos que tú nunca vendrías," dijo estupefacto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo curiosidad," respondió.

Neji asintió, mirando tras él al Equipo Águila. Él les asintió a ellos también y luego miró de nuevo a Sasuke.

"Puedes pasar," le dijo. "Sólo ve directamente a la torre del Kazekage, los otros se encuentran allá. No vayan paseando por la aldea, ha estado loca por estos días."

Sasuke asintió y dio una señal a sus compañeros. Ellos lo siguieron hacia la torre.

"Él vino," Tenten apareció al la de Neji, su mano con la de él.

Neji asintió. Él se puso la máscara de nuevo.

"Es un buen signo," le dijo a ella, sonriendo bajo la máscara. Tente asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Regresa a tu puesto. Mujer." Bromeó él.

Ella le golpeó ligeramente el hombro y luego se fue.

-

-

"Viniste!" Naruto estaba tan en shock como los otros cuando vieron a Sasuke y a su equipo llegar al techo.

Sasuke caminó hacia Naruto y los otros Naruto sacó su mano y Sasuke la sacudió. Y luego, cuando la emoción se apoderó de él, Naruto saltó y abrazó a Sasuke.

"Teme," sonrió ampliamente. "Es genial tenerte de regreso."

Sasuke palmeó la espalda de Naruto. Nada estaba mal. Ellos no lo odiaban. Ellos no lo detestaban. Ellos le dieron la bienvenida.

"Sólo curiosidad," dijo él de nuevo. Naruto asintió. "Y para que sepas, yo _no_ he regresado."

La sonrisa de Naruto se esfumó. Después de un momento suspiró y asintió

"Bueno," dijo

"Comienza como en dos horas," Shikamaru apareció detrás de Naruto, poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro. "Tal vez deberían tener algo de comer por la ciudad primero; por sus mirada, ninguno a tenido el almuerzo."

Como para hacer su punto claro, el estómago de Karin gruñó. Naruto sonrió mientras trataba de mantener su sonrisa.

"Dónde están las chicas?" preguntó Sasuke. _Dónde está Sakura?_

"Ellas están ayudando a la Novia obviamente," respondió Naruto. "Ve y ten algo de comer, Teme."

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, pero no pudo luchar contra las ganas de sonreír. Él sonrió a Naruto y guió lejos a su grupo.

"Él… sonrió?" Naruto se dirigió a Shikamaru cuya expresión era de shock era igual a la de Naruto.

"Es un buen signo," Shikamaru sonrió.

-

-

Juugo fue el primero en escuchar las campanas y la música.

"Es tiempo para irnos," él les dijo al terminar ellos su comida.

Sasuke asintió. Ellos se dirigieron a la torre, y se detuvieron en un gran árbol y donde subieron a la rana más alta para tener una buena vista.

"Nos iremos al terminar la ceremonia," dijo Sasuke. Sus compañeros asintieron.

Naruto sintió a Sasuke cerca; miró hacia el árbol y le sonrió ampliamente. Sasuke saludó de vuela, sonriendo.

"Él esta sonriendo de nuevo," Naruto sonrió a Shikamaru. "Un buen signo. Tal vez él se quedará."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. La canción comenzó.

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke no sabía por que estaba tan aterrorizado cuando la canción comenzó.

Él no sabía por que sus manos temblaban cuando alguien en blanco caminó junto a un hombre en traje sosteniendo su mano; debía ser el padre.

Él miró hacía adelante para ver al marido y se asombró de ver que era Gaara, el Kazekage. Por eso era que la boda tomó lugar en la Arena.

Él no sabía como explicar la ansiedad y miedo cuando miró a las chicas seguir de cerca de la novia.

Todas,

Excepto Sakura.

Él sintió que iba a botar todo hasta que miró quien era la novia.

Ese cabello rosa era imposible de no reconocer.

Su corazón latió rápidamente cuando vio que la ceremonia proseguía. Su pecho le dolía, un dolor que nunca había sentido.

Él no pudo evitar dejar salir un jadeó cuando se besaron. Suigetsu miró a Sasuke con lástima; Juugo lo miró preocupado, mientras Karin miraba a Sakura con enojo. Ella definitivamente no entendía por que la chica pelirosa hizo que el cuerpo de Sasuke se moviera con algo que ni él entendía.

Sasuke miró a Naruto mientras el corría a abrazar a Sakura. Él le murmuró algo a ella y respondiendo con jadeo de su parte. Él señaló el árbol donde ellos estaban y sus ojos se volvieron hacia ellos.

Los de ellos miraron los de Sasuke.

Ojos verdes conocieron oscuridad.

Ella se volvió hacia Gaara y le dijo algo, sus ojos también viajaron hacia el árbol. Dos perfectos ojos verdes que iban con los de ella. Sasuke quería matarlo en ese momento. Gaara le asintió, ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

Lo siguiente que supieron ellos, ella parada junto a ellos con su bello vestido blanco puesto.

"Umm…" Suigetsu miró a Sasuke. "Felicidades." Susurró, moviendo su mano. Ella le sonrió.

"Gracias," dijo. A Suigetsu le asombró lo que la chica de pelorosa era; como su voz sonaba como la canción que lideró su boda.

Juugo también la felicitó, Karin le dio un apretón de manos y sonrió falsamente. Sakura entrecerró los ojos pero no le importó.

Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke. Ella camino hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Estoy encantada de que estés aquí," su voz temblaba. Él sintió que lágrimas mojaban su camisa. Él la abrazó, no queriendo soltarla.

"Felicidades." Eso. Él lo dijo. La misma palabra le dolió como si su cuerpo fuera hecho pedazos.

Sakura asintió.

"He esperado tanto…" Ella sollozó en su hombro.

Sasuke sabía eso.

"Duele saber que tu no regresarás,"

Y eso.

"Gaara está allá,"

Eso, también.

"Él me dijo que no me preocupara que un día tú regresarías, y me dijo que siguiera esperando,"

Y… huh?!

"Él está conmigo todo el tiempo, él me hacía reír," ella rió al recordar. "No sé cómo… pero él pudo entrar en mi mente y…" ella pausó. "… lo siguiente que supe, fue que él era en todo lo que pensaba, por el que me preocupaba cuando se iba en una misión peligrosa, o cuando habían personas que intentan matarlo."

Ouch.

Sasuke asintió, apretando más el abrazo.

"Estoy encantada de que estés aquí, pero," ella lo empujo lentamente. "_NO!_" Gritó en su mente. "Te quedarás aquí para siempre?"

Sasuke la miró, escondiendo su dolor bien. Él sacudió la cabeza, su expresión fría. La cara de Sakura entristeció.

"Oh, ya veo," murmuró ella. Suspiró mientras más lágrimas regresaban.

"Estaba esperanzada cuando Naruto dijo que estabas aquí, cuando dijo que le sonreíste dos veces… _nosotros_ estábamos esperanzados…"

"Sakura, yo nunca regresaré y lo sabes," dijo antes que su corazón cayera hasta su estómago.

Ella asintió.

"Yo sé," aprobó ella. "Es sólo que…" la mirada de él la calló, ella mordió su labio y lloró más. "Por favor…" rogó. "Por favor quédate…"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Yo y mis compañeros nos tenemos que ir ahora," dijo. Ella miró al resto del equipo y asintió.

"Nosotros… emm, estaremos esperando al frente,"dijo Suigetsu, incómodo con la miserable atmósfera que debería de ser lo opuesto en un día tan feliz como hoy. Sasuke asintió y ellos se fueron, Karin fue arrastrada, obviamente.

"Podrías decirle adiós a los demás?" ella lo miró. Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

"Oi, Naruto" gritó. Naruto lo volvió a ver, casi todos dejaron de hablar y pusieron toda su atención estaba en él. "Ya me voy; cuídate y cuida a Sakura."

La cara de Naruto entristeció.

"Okay" le gritó, su voz temblorosa y con gruesas lágrimas. "_Tu_ ten cuidado también."

Sasuke asintió.

Luego, Naruto elevó su puño hacia él.

Sasuke sonrió y elevó el suyo también.

"Ten cuidado, Teme!" Naruto sonrió grandemente, lágrimas rodando bajos sus ojos incontrolablemente.

"Tú también, Dobe!" Sasuke sonrió de regreso.

Él miró a Sakura que sollozaba como si no hubiera mañana.

"Ten cuidado Sakura," sonrió, con voz gentil.

Ella asintió, su cuerpo temblando.

Ella le agarró su mano derecha con ambas manos.

"Te amo Sasuke-kun," lloró. "Te amo tanto…"

Sasuke asintió, sabiendo que el amor que ella sentía antes no era el mismo de ahora.

"Te amo también Sakura," dijo, _más que nada_. "Ten cuidado."

Él salto. Sakura alzó su mano para detenerlo, pero terminó agarrando el aire.

Sus piernas se dieron por vencidas; ella cayó en la gran rama del árbol y empezó a llorar. Naruto apareció a su lado, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

"Él estando aquí ya es una gran cosa." dijo Naruto, intentando animarla

Sakura asintió. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó fuerte. Ambos llorando por la cosa que más quieren pero que nunca tendrán; su mejor amigo, su compañero, su hermano de vuelta a casa.

-

-

Sasuke fue delante de sus compañeros. Él quería estar solo.

Sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como cataratas.

Su cuerpo temblaba con el dolor que tenía. Su pecho le dolía más que cuando le atacaron, dejándole sangrar hasta que Karin llegó y lo curó.

Él no se molesto en secar las lágrimas, porque sabía que vendrían más.

-

Uchiha Sasuke _ahora_ sabía porque sus amigos nunca lo dejarían.

Uchiha Sasuke _ahora_ sabía _que_ si algún día él regresaba a casa, ellos lo recibirían con cálidas sonrisas y abrazos.

Uchiha Sasuke _ahora_ sabía que Naruto estaría también ahí, sin ningún rencor hacia él.

Pero,

él _ahora_ sabía que cuando él regresara a casa, él no tendría la única cosa que quería.

Ella nunca estaría en sus brazos.

Él nunca sería capaz de pasar su vida con la de ella.

Él nunca recibiría el tipo de amor que quería de ella.

Era muy tarde.

Uchiha Sasuke _ahora_ sabía que le faltaba.

Él _ahora _sabía lo que no sabía antes.

Élahora sabía porque sus amigos no querían que él se fuera.

Él ahora sabía lo que había hecho mal.

Él ahora sabía que todo lo que pensó al principio estaba mal.

Él _podría_ llorar, de hecho, matarse a sí mismo cuando ellos le _dieran_ la espalda.

Él podría retroceder.

Pero no lo haría.

Porque ella de verdad siguió adelante,

Y el amor que sentía por él, ahora es sólo una memoria.

-

Mientras se movían hacia la base principal, él se arrepentía de haberse ido y no regresar.

Todo el poder que tenía ahora no significaba nada.

Porque él perdió la única cosa que le importaba más que nada en el mundo.

-

"_Sasuke-kun, te amo."_

-

-


End file.
